


It's Alright

by Deadie



Series: Are we sane? [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadie/pseuds/Deadie
Summary: Everything went by him in slow motion. The emergency alarm was blaring in the background. The lights were flickering. He looked down to his hands. They were stained with red.
Series: Are we sane? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963594
Kudos: 4





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> It's crossover time! Who knew Among Us is making me write this piece just cause I'm hooked to playing this HAHA Oh also I've been looping Mother Mother's It's Alright, so I guess you might want to give it a listen to read or maybe not w
> 
> *Special thanks to Kou, for being so confused that this was Iden-ish and gave me good ideas♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

He looked over at Purple, Pink and Brown. They were still crying at the loss of their friend, Orange. He felt a tug at his sleeve, looked behind him to see Blue mentioning him to go, let them have their time to grieve, they still have ~~tasks~~ to complete. He needs to feed. He needs...

**********

Red feels irritated at how Blue is fussing over him. He's small, he can't help it but there's no need to ruffle his hair so much while Black is over there trying to 'fix' the wires.

"Black, we should probably head over to the Med Bay to give Red a scan to check... Maybe he got hurt somewhere!"  
  
Black just hummed while still looking at the wiring. Red really wants to stab him but he knows he can't, _yet_.  
  
"When did you get this red spot here?" Blue asked Red while pointing at his chest. Red's heart started beating really fast. Is he gonna figure out he's the impostor?  
  
"Oh don't worry about that stain, I accidentally spilled pasta sauce on him.... OH! Red, if you're the impostor, and you have pasta sauce, does that make you an Impasta? HAHAHA I'm hilarious."  
  
Finally Black stood up, and pat Blue on his shoulder before walking out of electrical. He stopped at the doorway, not turning around to address the people inside.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you, if we aren't here you would have been killed. And Red here would be terribly upset and I can't handle upset killing sprees." 

Black left the two of them behind. It's a signal for Red. _Get rid of him before the rest come._ He steadied his hand inside his pocket, gripping the knife tightly. It's now or never. He feels bad for killing Blue but he's hungry. He needs to feed. He ducked into the vents when he heard footsteps, laying still inside to see who it was. 

Brown. He heard them gasp and started crying before running out to find Purple and Pink. He needs to find Black before they suspect them. He travelled through the vents to see Black at the Reactor when he heard the emergency siren. Black helped him out and made sure there's no more blood stains before running to the cafeteria. Brown was crying inconsolable and Pink was just holding them. Purple is standing, back facing their direction. Upon hearing them entering, Pink quickly pushed Brown behind them. 

"We know it's the both of you. There's no way it's either of us cause you two have been really really suspicious ever since Aruji sent us here."

Purple turned around to face them. Hatred in those eyes. Red shivered. They figured out. They know. But he can't help it. He's hungry. Black pat his head and walked over to Purple. He held his hand out to Purple, and look at him straight in the eyes. 

  
"I believe we both were cleared when Yellow, Cyan, Lime and Orange was thrown overboard. You even saw us on the security cameras that we were doing tasks. Maybe Blue killed himself or maybe Brown was the killer and yet you're protecting him. We've been here for more then the days Aruji said we are suppose to be. How do you explain that? We've been doing tasks and more tasks and yet we always never finish cause it's been renewing! So tell me, why are we the suspects."  
  
Purple has no reply to that. He knows Black is right. And Brown was the one who found the body, alone. Red and Black came from the engines so it can't be them. Clenching both his fists, he knows he has to make a vote. There's only five of them now. If they thrown the wrong person overboard they will all be done for. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned to Brown and Pink, and shakes his head. 

"We vote now."

It's a tie. Red, Brown and Pink skipped votes. Black voted Purple, Purple voted Black.   
  
Purple clenched his fist in anger. They can't afford to skip anymore votes. Before he could punch the emergency button again while waiting for the timer to finish counting down, Red walked towards Pink who was still holding a calmed down Brown. Pink stood up in case Red might attack Brown. 

"Red, what do you want."

Red just went up to Pink and suddenly hugged him. Once he felt Pink relaxed, he bit down on his shoulder. Pink howled in agony. Brown tried to pry Red off of him, shouting at him to let Pink go, trying his best to shove the other away from the now bloody Pink. Black was just sitting on another bench, far away from all the commotion and trying to just ignore what's happening. Purple's hands are already on the emergency button but the shield hasn't disappeared. 4... 3... 2... 1... Purple pushed the button. Red was pushed away from Pink in a flash and Brown immediately went to tend on Pink's wounds but he was gone. 

"You just told me why we shouldn't suspect you and you in turn betray our trust! JUST LIKE THAT! We need to boot him out now... We can't die here..." 

Purple kept babbling while the rest voted. Black and Red voted Purple, Purple and Brown voted for Red. Another tie. Purple let out a frustrated growl. Of course Black is helping Red all along. Black was too scheming for his own good. He can never stay away from things that made him curious, made him itch. 

"...Orange was the one who wants to feed me. I couldn't, no, I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I was hungry... Orange told me, if I followed Black and Blue, I could get my feed after the bodies were found. I was really torn when I saw Yellow's lifeless body at first cause he shouldn't be the one to go first but Orange told me its for easy target. Cause Cyan and Lime was following Yellow a lot. So if Yellow was gone, it's easy to corner Cyan and Lime after. But her miscalculations made her the next target when it should have been Purple instead of Blue. Purple was so noisy, so talkative, so being there in your face so much we hated him. She wanted to kill off Purple first but Pink and Brown was attached to Orange and she felt like she can't betray them so I had to be the one to finish them..."

By the time Red finished explaining, he stopped in front of Brown. Brown was chanting, and tears were falling. He looked over to Black, and as expected, tied up Purple from the wires he took from electrical. He could hear Purple whispering _it's over_ repeatedly. Black was just sitting on the bench, being engrossed in his notebook. Taking a deep breath, Red just hold out his arms, hoping Brown would just accept his fate and he can finally, finally get his fill. Brown nodded, went into his arms and hugged Red back. He was still shaking but he knows it's over. Pink was gone, Orange was the impostor, it was his time now. Red slowly put the lifeless body down on the floor, and turned to look at Purple. 

"Let's put you in the airlock and we can finally go home."

Black who was still seated on the bench, suddenly stood up and walked towards Red, while getting out a hammer from his clothes. He looked over at Purple, held a finger to his lips before smashing the hammer down on Red. 

**********

He woke up in a jolt. Did he fell asleep? He was too tired to notice anything. Looking around his surroundings, he realised he was still in the Inspector's room, with a phone still in his hand with the game title flashing. His stomach growled. Time to find Kasen and the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you have guessed who is who lol 
> 
> Red - Hizen  
> Black - Nankai  
> Blue - Mutsu  
> Purple - Kasen  
> Pink - Kokin  
> Brown - Jizou  
> Orange - Gracia  
> Yellow - Hachi  
> Cyan - Kiyomaro  
> Lime - Suishinshi
> 
> Also don't ask me why they aren't wearing their space suits HAHAHA


End file.
